


Teach Me

by TheAuthorIsSleepDeprived



Category: Newsies, Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Time, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Race is one spicy italian baby, Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Racetrack Higgins, fuck you, google translate - dont fucking judge me, im not sorry jesus, not edited we die like men, plot? whats a plot?, spot is pueto rican but it doesnt really matter much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorIsSleepDeprived/pseuds/TheAuthorIsSleepDeprived
Summary: Seventeen year old Antonio Higgins doesn't get what all the fuss is about - whats so good about sex?Luckily for Antonio he has a boyfriend who is more than willing to show him.(This was originally written four years ago, when I was thirteen and is virtually unedited - I hate myself )
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Teach Me

[Spot Conlon wasn't often lost for words but at this moment the entire English language ceased to exist. In front of him sat his beautiful boyfriend Antonio and he couldn't believe the words that had just tumbled from such innocent lips] 

Race: I want you to teach me 

Spot: Teach you? What do you mean teach you? 

[Race could feel his face turning pinker by the second. How many ways did Spot need him to say it!? It wasn't that hard to comprehend!] 

Race: Show me how. Don't act like you haven't done it before, I know you have. 

Spot: that's besides the point Tonio, you know I don't think yous any less of a boy because of the parts you got but I can't teach yous if yous ain't got the same parts as I do. 

[Race headbutted the mattress in defeat and stayed there a moment before looking back up at Spot through the curtain of blonde curls that had fallen over his face] 

Race: teach me how it's s'posed to feel then - please Spot? how can I know I'm doin' it right if I don't know how it's s'posed to feel. 

[Spot stared at Race again, this boy would be the death of him. Those big blue eyes that he could never say no to and those curls - fucking hell! And the way 'Please' fell from those soft pink lips and the   
freckles!; he couldn't help but wonder how far they travelled...Fuck] 

Spot: How could I say no when you asked so nicely - come over here, back to me [Spot pat his thigh, leaning his back against the pillows behind him] 

[Race felt his heart skip a beat and he made his way up the bed and onto Spots lap, his back flush with the other boys bare chest] 

Spot: So good for me already Tonio [Spot cooed, raking his fingers gently through the mess of blonde curls] Yous gotta tell me if you ain't okay wit' somethin' alright bubba? 

Race: Promise Spottie 

[Race felt the thrill of excitement coursing through him - finally he got to know what all the fuss was about] 

[Spot smirked and dropped his head down to press opened mouthed kisses over his boyfriends neck, relishing in the soft hums of approval he got in response. Smiling, Spot slid his hands under the soft, thin cotton of Racers shirt, slowly trailing his hands up and squeezing his waist] 

[Race squeaks as Spots hands squeeze his waist - his partners mouth still working on his neck]   
Race: Sean!

Spot: relax baby - how am I s'posed to make you feel good if you don't relax [Spot pecked along Races jaw, his hands making their way down to the younger boys jeans and undoing the button]   
[A soft whine slips from Races lips and he lifts his hips from Spot lap while the other boys hands waste no time sliding his jeans down his thighs]   
Spot: So good for me baby [ Spot coos, kissing Race and tugging gently at his curls] 

[Race moans when Spot tugs his hair, it's full of surprise and wrapped in pleasure and its quickly become Spot Conlons new favourite sound]  
Race: Spot! [Race gasps softly, tilting his head back onto Spot shoulder] 

Spot: I got you baby - gonna make you feel so good, promise [Spot massages Races hips with his thumbs, making his way down the boys thighs earning a few more beautiful sounds from Racer] 

Race: Spottieee~ quit teasin' [Race squirmed in his boyfriends lap already feeling a warmth pool in stomach] 

Spot: patience bubba, I promise it's gonna be good [Spot slips his hands between his boyfriends thighs, massaging and squeezing the soft, pale flesh with calloused hands] 

Race: Spot pleaseee - quit teasin' [Race whines, his hips bucking up involuntarily to Spots touch] 

[That whine, oh god was Spot in danger - never would he grow tired of hearing such beautiful sounds come from Antonio's mouth. He snapped back to reality and slid a hand back up Races thigh as the younger boy bucks his hips into his hands] 

Spot: someone's excited huh, Doll? 

Race: Spot please~ touch me alreadyyy 

[Spot didn't need to be told twice, he slid a hand up to rub Antonio slowly, a desperate whine in his ear from the younger boy told him he was doing somethin' right and oh god did he wanna keep doing it right if that's what he got to hear] 

Race: Spot more. Please - f-eels so good Spottie [Race pants, gripping the sheets on spots bed as the older boy rubs his thumb over the sensitive numb of flesh causing Race to moan and buck into Spots hand] 

Spot: Such pretty sounds baby [Spot tugs gently at the boys curls while his other hand cautiously slips in a finger, sending a flood of moans from other boys mouth] 

[Race thrusts into Spots hand, desperate moans spilling from his lips]   
Race: D-ont stop! Spottie more please more - need it [Race clasps a hand over his mouth moaning again when spot hits just the right place] 

Spot: uh uh uhh lemme hear you baby - you sound so pretty [Spot pulls Races hand away from his mouth as he goes in with a second finger, maintaining the same pace while his thumb rubs slowly over the sensitive numb of flesh causing Race to throw his head back against his shoulder] 

[Race dropped his head back onto spots shoulder, face flushed and red, eyes slipping closed, lips parted as desperate whined and moans spilled from his lips and his chest heaved, never did he think   
something could feel this good]   
Race: dio Sean! non fermarti per favore non fermarti!! [Race moaned, a flood of Italian pouring from his lips, unable to find the words in English as he pressed his hips up into Spots hand] 

Spot: My good boy [Spot smirked, tugging Racers curls as he thrusted in a third finger, rocking Race into his hand] 

[Race was a panting mess, gripping the bed sheets, teeth digging into his lip as he moaned and begged, falling apart in Sean's arms]   
Race: I-I can't! Dio Mio Sean! ti amo ti amo ti amo so good Sean! più veloce per favore Sean per favore! 

Spot: C'mon bubba, I got you, just le- [before the words have even left Spots mouth, Race is cumming over his hand, Spot works him through his orgasm, fingers working, lips peppering his neck with kisses between words of gratuitous praise] Such a good boy~ [spot cooed softly, fingers running through Races damp curls] so proud of you baby   
[Races face is plastered with a blissful grin, cheeks flushed red, he can't help but find that one of his own hands has found its way between his thighs as he comes down slowly from his high] 

[Spot can't help but feel awestruck but the sight laying out for him, Antonio, his Antonio; halo of damp blonde curls pooling around his beautifully flushed and freckle spattered face, blue eyes hooded and glossy, lips parted to accommodate for the flow of soft whines, his chest heaving, his hand tucked between soft thighs as he works himself slowly. Spot can't help but chuckle] You need a little help there bubba?

[Race nods, brain fuzzy and his body like jelly]   
Race: please~

Spot: How could I say no when you look so pretty baby [Sean replaces Antonio's hand with his own, rubbing him slowly and before long the blondes making a mess of himself again] You poor thing, you really got yourself worked up baby [Spot presses a few soft kisses to Antonio's neck, still relishing in the blissful aftermath]

-End-  
(I might add to this and write it properly one day )


End file.
